


Waiting for Superman

by ratafia



Series: Sabriel Week 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aromantic Gabriel (Supernatural), Author Gabriel, Dogs, Inspired by Music, K9 Unit Officer Sam Winchester, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/pseuds/ratafia
Summary: What to do when you find a stranger in your hallway, trying to get to the neighbor that is no longer there? You can try giving some advice on the cheap hotels nearby or just ignore him. Sam, however, is the officer of the law and cannot just let the man vanish into the night. Especially, such a cute man. So, he might as well offer him to stay until morning… Or until death does them apart.





	Waiting for Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sabriel Week 2019, Day 6: Neighbours/Roommates.  
> Title and the shirt inspired by [Daughtry - Waiting for Superman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXjXKT98esw).  
> Thanks for beta to two beautiful people: Leaf and [insominia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insominia/pseuds/insominia)! <3

"Police, freeze! Hands where I can see them!"  
Sam reacts instinctively when he finds a stranger trying to get into his neighbor's closed door.  
The man in question freezes, following the commands, even though all Sam has is the dog on a leash. Which is actually quite a lot, considering that said dog is a trained police animal.  
"Turn around and identify yourself!"  
Again, the man complies instantly, his face changing from slightly concerned to surprised when he sees the one giving the orders. Sam knows that out of the uniform, without his badge or a gun, all of which are in the apartment, he can't really prove that he's a cop.  
But he stands his ground, just as the dog at his side also stares down the possible foe.  
"I'm Gabriel Novak. Just flew in, planned to crash in with my girlfriend, Ro. She lives there." The man still doesn't lower his arms, just points with one finger at the door he was fiddling with. "But it seems nobody is home..."  
"She moved out. About a week ago. Said she's moving to Europe or something. And please, lower your arms... You can relax."  
The more Sam talks, the more Gabriel face falls. He's handsome, but visibly tired, the dust of the road and lighting of the hall accentuating the lines of his face.  
While wondering, what to do, Sam automatically pats the dog at his side, who relaxes as his owner does.  
His neighbor had been rather adventurous, her apartment always filled with new people, men and women alike. She loved to talk, but never would confess her own name. Her favorite subject of gossip though, when she managed to catch Sam, were her numerous lovers.  
Mostly it was in some odd hour of the night, when after the double shift or an emergency, Sam was returning after a dog walk. The woman would glide out of her apartment--her gait couldn't be described any other way--and just start talking.  
So this is how he knows, sort of, who the man before him is.  
He was one of her more or less steady flames, Gabe, as she called him. Author of some books or something, always on the move, always traveling. Which is why their meetings were very few and far in between, but so hot she could not help herself but to "keep him," as she put it. Except now he wanted something more permanent, settling in New York for at least a year, and in the last conversation, Ro was lamenting how, "Gabe was getting clingy".  
Apparently, her way of saying goodbye to clingy lovers was to move to the other side of the world without warning. Or anything.  
"So... What's his name?"  
Gabriel is the first to break the awkward silence, watching the dog at Sam's feet with a weak smile.  
"Dogmeat." Sam grits out, readying himself for a joke that he’s heard plenty, but Gabriel surprises him. He only lightly laughs and nods, winking at the animal.  
"Good choice, and a very good lookalike. Though I certainly would like your version better if I could pet him."  
It seems surprises would never cease today, as Dogmeat does the maximum his ironclad training allows. He quietly whines and tugs at the leash lightly, indicating that he would very much like to be petted by Gabriel. With a cautious stare, Sam hesitates, looking from the German shepherd to Gabriel again.  
"So, no problems with dogs?"  
"Does loving them too much count as a problem?"  
Sam chuckles and releases the dog, giving a freeing command. Dogmeat runs like a torpedo, paws scrambling on the slippery tile floor.  
His furry body collides with Gabriel legs and the dog whines and wags his tail happily as the man immediately starts petting him.  
Soon, Dogmeat is on the floor, all four legs up, his belly exposed for the expert rubs that Gabriel bestows, and Sam is left just to stare in amazement.  
Even though his dog's reactions are the perfect judge of character already he, after getting permission, still snaps a pic of Gabriel, focusing on his face. The man probably thinks it's for a cute moment with the dog--which it is, partially--but Sam also sends the pic to Jody, asking to run an urgent background check and attaches a name.  
In the meantime, Dogmeat having gotten plenty of belly-rubs now stands and starts licking all over Gabriel's face, neck and even his hair.  
Sam just has to save the poor man, a quiet call of dog's name enough to stop the shower of slobbery affections, and Gabriel nods gratefully.  
He wisely doesn't speak before getting a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping his face of the worst of the damage.  
"He likes you," Sam announces, perhaps a bit unnecessary, after the clear approval his dog shown this man.  
"Well, at least somebody does, that's good."  
He jokes and smiles again, but Sam can see the exhaustion that weighs on him, and it's probably not all physical. Going to somebody you care about, expecting to find at least a place to rest and a friendly face, and finding only the closed door... That must be harsh.  
"You don't seem so bad to me either," Sam gives up, smirking, and finally this gets his a more genuine and energetic response. He smiles as Gabriel's face morphs and he smirks in return, winking again, now to Sam, which is just as effective as it was on his dog. He can’t say he’s ready to drop on all fours before the man just yet, but it’s a pretty close call.  
"Which is why I'm gonna do you a favor."  
"Oh?"  
As Sam finally goes to unlock his door, Dogmeat glued to his side in the familiar formation, Gabriel tenses. Sam notices but does not comment, just gestures to the couple of suitcases, that are tucked in the corner of the hall.  
"You need a place to stay the night, at least. As an officer of the law, I can't in good conscience simply leave you out in the cold at...” He checks his watch, “4 am." He opens the door and ushers the dog inside, who promptly lays down at his appointed spot, waiting for a wash and feeding.  
"So, you actually are a cop? Can I see the badge?"  
A curious tilt of the head cannot hide the guarded stare Gabriel levels him with.  
"Sure," that request is easy and actually sensible, making Sam like the man more and more, and with just a half a minute rummaging in the apartment, he shows off his credentials to Gabriel. Who hasn't moved much, though Sam noticed he and his suitcases had shifted a little closer to the exit, ready to bolt if needed with minimum casualties.  
Sam smiles approvingly, wishing every citizen would be as vigilant and careful with their life and health. Perhaps then he wouldn't need to work as much.  
On the other hand, that way, he might have not caught this late shift.  
He might not have met Gabriel.  
Who finally surrenders and rolls the suitcases in, while assessing Sam's home with a curious glance.  
Dogmeat wags his tail happily from his spot, watching two people interact, talk, and touch.  
It's just a random connection, as Sam helps Gabriel to shrug off the tangled coat.  
But as Gabriel lifts his amber eyes, hand not moving from Sam's bare forearms, sending a wave of goosebumps from the contact, he speaks, low and serious.  
"Thank you, Superman."  
"You're welcome... What?"  
And then Gabriel breaks out in a fit of giggles, breaking the moment and the contact, pointing at Sam's shirt, that does bear the symbol of the aforementioned superhero.  
"You still haven't told me your name."  
Sam blushes, running a hand through his hair and huffing and embarrassed laugh himself.  
"Sorry. Sam Winchester. It's nice to meet you."  
They shake hands, and there it is again.  
Eye contact, catching, getting a lot longer than necessary, and Sam feels as his palm is enveloped in both of Gabriel's hands now, warm and dry.  
"It truly is." 

_****_

_**Three Years Later** _

_  
_

Sam turns in the bed, trying to escape the sun shining through the crack in the curtains.  
As soon as he settles back into the warm cocoon of blankets and pillows and blessed darkness however, there is a broad wet tongue on his face, licking him thoroughly.  
"Gabe, leave me alone. Day offff..." Sam mumbled, half asleep, hiding his face below his arms, shoving the loving attention away. Because really, he was promised a good rest tonight with as much sleep as he could handle.  
"Wow, now I feel really offended, you can't even tell the difference between us."  
The mocking remark comes from the foot of the bed, definitely not from anywhere near his head, and Sam jumps up, eyes bleary, trying to kick his brain into working mode.  
He relaxes, finding Gabriel, not in the bed, only standing near, a tray laden with dishes in his hands.  
A check of the bed reveals a bouncy Dogmeat, who's blinking happily at Sam.  
"Off the bed! Now!"  
The dog scatters off, properly shamed. For the moment, at least, until Gabe finds another way to sneak some treats to him or something.  
Gabriel stalks closer, settling a tray across Sam's knees above the blanket. It is barely able to fit all the mugs, plates and saucers stacked onto it, all filled with delicious foods, and two main dishes even covered with those fancy metallic domes.  
"What's the occasion, Gabe? This seems like a lot."  
He knows the answer, but he just likes to hear it, so he asks.  
"Well, today  
the day. It has been whole three years since we became roommates." Gabriel announces dramatically, even finishing off with a flashy shake of his hair, that’s gotten a lot longer, brown curls reaching his shoulders now.  
"Seriously? Roommates? That's what you're going with?"  
It is hard to keep a straight face while Gabriel does his thing, pouting and staring imploringly.  
"Roommates with benefits?" Under Sam's raising brow, unimpressed, and him fighting a smile, that probably twists his face in a strange twitching grimace, Gabe gives up.  
"Okay, okay. Three year anniversary with my lovely boyfriend, Superman. I'm happy you're still with me, and, as astounding as it is, still love me."  
Sam ignores the pet name, that of course stuck--Dean laughed his ass off at that one--and pulls his boyfriend into a grateful kiss.  
After a tender and long moment, they separate, barely, Gabe smiling softly. Sam though, he looks into the amber eyes deeply, not searching or waiting for anything. He has long made his peace with how they are.  
"Always. Happy anniversary."  
The next kiss is longer, lingering. Sam clutches onto Gabe's thin shirt to tug him closer. They stop only when the tray clangs alarmingly, and both giggle before moving everything around.  
Gabe slides under the blanket, cuddling to Sam's side and--dramatic as ever--reveals the first dish, lifting the dome.  
The plate is practically drowning in maple syrup that drips from the impressive stack of fresh pancakes.  
"That's... very sweet," mumbles Sam, eyeing the stack.  
"Indeed it is, which is exactly why I cooked it for myself. Yours is this one, my favorite health nut."  
And with a loud smooch to the cheek, Gabe lifts the dome from the second plate, this one with totally different contents. A bowl with oatmeal--egg, steamed vegetables, and a little cheese on top--front and center, its aroma and sight mouthwatering. It is surrounded by different kinds of toasts: avocado, more vegetables, fresh this time, mixed in with Sam's favorite Italian cheeses.  
"Thank you, Gabe... This is perfect."  
It really is, the tray filled with both of their favorite items, lovingly prepared and carefully arranged. Gabe waves off the gratitude, but his smile says it all.  
Before digging into the feast, Sam steals another thorough kiss from his boyfriend, deep and passionate.  
They even actually manage to eat before falling into bed to satisfy a different hunger and between more kisses, Sam whispers, again and again,  
"You are perfect. I love you."


End file.
